wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Skyworld (SSE)
Skyworld, not to be confused with Skyworld the stage, is the second level in The Subspace Emissary. It is the first cloud level in the game. It is filled with enemies and electric Jyks. There are three battles against Primids a Greap and other enemies in the level. Skyworld has no boss in it. Plot A cutscene opens the level. Pit is shown viewing the explosion of the Subspace Bomb in Midair Stadium. The goddess Palutena summons him and sends him to attack the Subspace Army, giving him her bow. Pit leaves and glides down the lower level of clouds. After getting through the second door of the level (the door revealed after defeating the Greap), a cutscene occurs. During the cutscene, Pit notices Mario's Trophy in the clouds and revives Mario in the blink of an eye. Mario has a flashback to his meeting with the Cannonball again. He then sees Pit and they team up from this point forward. The player can then choose to play as Pit or Mario. After the stage is completed, Mario and Pit glimpse the Battleship Halberd and an Arwing flying after it. At this point, Mario and Pit will join your team. Walkthrough When Pit enters this level, he will appear falling through clouds. He will land on another cloud, and must continue dropping. He will then reach a brick platform. Pit can go to the side to find a Turquoise Cube that holds a prize inside. Also, on the same brick platform he landed on after falling, is another Turquoise Cube. After collecting the items out of these Cubes, he must drop down and jump up on the higher platform. There will be an Orange Cube that must be broken to proceed (when returning to Skyworld, it will be a Turquoise Cube). After breaking the Cube and collecting the item it contains, Pit can move on and enter the first Door of the level and the game. It will take him directly into a battle with many Primids (it may be 7 Primids). After Pit defeats all the Primids, the path is built to move on. Pit will find many Spaaks and Primids. A few Boom Primids appear with the Spaaks and Primids. After passing the area infested with Spaaks, Primids, and Boom Primids, Pit will come to a part where the path has been broken, and he must jump to the other path. In the middle of this broken path is a platform with a Turquoise Cube. Above the Turquoise Cube is a Cymul, which can be defeated optionally. After Pit reaches the other side, he must battle and defeat a Greap. After the Greap is defeated, a Door will be revealed. A cutscene will appear, showing Mario being revived. After that, the player can choose Mario or Pit to play as. After this, the player will appear falling through an area infested with Glunders. He can jump to the Glunders and defeat them for items such as Trophy Stands, or fall down. After falling, the player will land on a purple cloud that cannot be dropped through. This purple cloud (as seen in the picture) takes the player to more brick platforms. Here, there are many electric Jyks, Glunders, Boom Primids, Spaaks, and Primids. The player can defeat these enemies for items. The player will eventually come to a part where the brick pathway is moving up and down. One of these moving floors reveals a hidden Door when it falls back to normal. The player can go through this door for a prize. After this part, there will be another path split. In the center of the "split" there are two Glunders, a Spaak above them, and a Boom Primid waiting for the player on the other side. After passing through there, the player will then enter a battle against Boom Primids, Primids, and Spaaks. After this, a Roturret appears. After the Roturret is defeated or captured, the player can move on to the goal Door to begin the next level. = Music *First part of the level when falling down- Underworld plays. *Second part of the level with the Spaaks, Primids and Greaps- Skyworld plays. *Third part of the level with the Electric Jyks, battle with enemies and Goal Door- Underworld plays. Enemies Introduced *Cymul *Greap *Roturret *Glunder *Jyk Gallery 163-1-.jpg|Mario near the hidden door on the rising and falling floors. 171-1-.jpg|Mario at the Goal Door. 157-1-.jpg|Pit battling the Roturret. 169-1-.jpg|Mario in the hidden level inside the hidden door of the rising and falling floors. 142-1-.jpg|Pit riding the purple cloud. 137-1-.jpg|Pit in the Glunder area after going through the "Greap's" door. 123-1-.jpg|Pit battling the Greap. 091-1-.jpg|Pit finding an Orange Cube in the area with the Spaaks. Pit is in the second area of the level. 063-1-.jpg|Pit finding the two Turquoise Cubes in the first area. 062-1-.jpg|Pit on a cloud above the two Turquoises in the first area of Skyworld. Category:Levels in The Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl